lemonysnicketfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Interview de Handler par Michael Cuellar
Source de cette interview : http://thequietworld.com/faq/faq.php?page=snickquestions Note : à l'époque de cette interview, l'Autobiographie était sorti en Anglais, mais pas le Tome IX. Traduction en Français Messieurs Handler et Snicket, j'aimerais d'abord vous remercier tous les deux d'avance pour n'importe quelle des réponses que vous avez senti capables d'être délivrées dans cet entretien. J'ai conscience que vous ne pourrez pas répondre à certaines de ces questions, et je m'attends tout à fait à recevoir plus de LET (Lisez et Trouvez) que n'importe quelle vraie réponse, et celà me convient. Au cas où vous choisissiez de répondre à une des questions, soyez prévenus : je prévoyais de mettre en ligne sur mon site internet l'intégralité de cette interview, non-censurée, afin d'offrir à vos légions de ans quelque chose d'intéressant, ainsi que de peut-être parsemer un peu de publicité (gratuite) pour votre prochain livre, que nous attendons tous avec impatience, je vous le promets. Au cas où vous révèliez quelque information dont vous ne voulez pas la connaissance étendue au grand public, veuillez me le faire savoir, j'enlèverai la dite portion de l'entretien. Où et quand l'histoire des Baudelaire a-t-elle commencé à germer dans votre crâne ? Y-avait-il quelque sorte d'inspiration, ou bien avez-vous juste pensé "hé, pourquoi pas une série avec trois enfants et un truc très horrible qui leur arrive ?" Eh bien, je parcourais quelques bouquins quand j'ai réalisé que tous avaient des fins très heureuses et j'ai pensé qu'une oeuvre où les personnages ont vraiment une vie très dure seraient un changement bienvenu. POURQUOI exactement Mr.Poe est-il si naïf ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne reconnaît-il pas le Comte Olaf en tant que tel lorsqu'il le voit ? Si Mr.Poe réalisait que le Comte est le Comte, à la longue la série serait devenue franchement ennuyeuse et monotone. Y a-t-il une personne particulière à laquelle vous pensez en écrivant vos livres ? Pas vraiment. Apprendrons-nous le passé entier de Béatrice et ce qui lui est arrivé ? Au bout d'un certain temps, mais pas avant longtemps. Tant qu'on y est, apprendrons-nous le passé entier de tout ce qui arrivé à Béatrice, Lemony et VDC ? Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé. J'ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être juste donner quelques indices aux lecteurs pour qu'ils déchiffrer ça par eux-mêmes. Verrons-nous un jour le visage de Lemony Snicket ? LET Dans la lettre à l'éditeur du Tome VIII, un passage quelque peu confus imprime "(déchiré) ...de Chabo, le Bébé-Loup, et Madame Lulu... (déchiré)." Ma question est : Chabo est-elle le Bébé-Loup ? Ou sont-elles deux entités séparées ? Pas d'inquiètude. Vous découvrirez à temps. Êtes-vous surpris par la quantité de succès que la saga a eu sur le marché littéraire ? Que dire ? J'ai été absolument sans voix. J'avais cru pouvoir vendre un peu, mais la quantité que j'ai vendu était... Eh bien, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Y a-t-il une possibilité que cet administrateur de site web, c'est quoi son nom déjà... Mike Cuellar... Aie la chance de participer au casting du Comte Olaf dans le film en préparation ? Il y a une chance pour quiconque tant qu'il essaye de sa plus haute énergie. Y a-t-il une sorte de connection entre VFD et les bibliothèques ? LET Quel est le "secret du sucrier ?" LET A quel point est fiable la Lemony Snicket FAQ ? (site internet de Mike Cuellar, ndlr) Laquelle ? Il y en a plusieurs. Quels sont vos écrivains favoris ? (pas nécessairement ceux que vous conseilleriez à d'autres, juste vos préférés en général) J'aime réellement Stephen King mais c'est un choix personnel. Reverrons-nous les Beauxdraps ? Sans répondre de manière complète, oui. (allusion au retour de Quigley, cru mort, ndlr) Pourriez-vous nous donner les points essentiels... Pardon... Dispensables du Tome IX ? LET Votre gentillesse irait-elle jusqu'à nous décrire le pas-à-pas cérébral ayant abouti à la création du pseudonyme Lemony Snicket ? Voir la première question. Quelle est l'origine de l'amputation de l'homme aux crochets ? Je n'ai pas réellement décidé pour l'instant. Mais je pourrais inventer quelque chose. Pourquoi le Comte Olaf est-il so obsédé par les Yeux ? Pourquoi cette pièce dans sa Tour est-elle remplie de ça ? Mon idée de départ était que son entourage serait totalement obsédé par les yeux, mais après avoir écrit le premier livre, j'ai pensé que peut-être un seul sur sa cheville marcherait mieux. L'obèse qui ne semble ni homme ni femme -- c'est un homme ou une femme ? Haha, excellente question. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décisé -- je pourrais peut-être écrire un livre qui "nouerait tous les lacets qui dépassent" tels que celui-ci et la question 17. Quel est le niveau que vous pensez attribuer à votre saga face à d'autres célèbres sagas pour enfants, tels que celle du Magicien d'Oz, Harry Potter ou Narnia ? Je ne crois pas être déjà à ce niveau mais j'espère y arriver. Ecoutez-vous un certain type de musique en écrivant et en ce cas, quel type ? J'aime la musique classique mais je n'en écoute pas en écrivant. Y a-t-il la moindre vérité dans la rumeur généralisée selon laquelle Béatrice serait en fait la mère des Baudelaire ? Un peu de vérité mais pas toute la vérité. (allusion à l'intervention d'une seconde Béatrice plus tard dans la série, ndlr) Y a-t-il une raison particulière derrière le nom du mobile-home à air chaud d'Hector, le Deus Ex Machina ? Réflechissez, où avez-vous déjà entendu ce mot ? Qui était le père des Baudelaire ? LET A la fin de la réunion du Comité Local de VDC (j'appelle ça le QG VDC), quel était l'objet retiré par O et montré à tout le monde ? Une alumette ? Je pensais en l'écrivant à quelque chose comme une alumette ou un briquet. Sur la page 200 de l'Autobiographie Non-Autorisée se trouve la photo d'un homme (présumé être Mr.Snicket) se penchant pour regarder quelque chose sur le sol. La légende nous informe : "Je suis arrivé trop tard - ils l'avaient déjà enlevé(e)." Enlevé(e) quoi ? Regardez la photo en haut de cette page. Vous rappelle-t-elle d'un enterrement ? Pourquoi cette camionette est-elle aussi présente dans les photos à la fin de l'Autobiographie ? Pour transporter un cercueil. Dans le mêmr recueil de photos, se trouvent deux de ruines différentes accompagnées de la même légende : "...n'auraient pas pu être à la même époque/au même moment." Quoi ? LET Y a-t-il la moindre vérité dans cette idée que les légendes accompagnant cette photo se réfèrent à des phrases déjà utilisées à certains moments dans le livre ? Pour faire court et sympa : oui. Tant qu'on y est, quel est le titre du Chapitre XIII ? Il est écrit si illisiblement... Ce n'est qu'un gribouillis. Les "phrases d'ouverture" de la page 177 de l'Autobiographie... Etaient-ce réellement des phrases que vous avez envisagées utiliser ou bien les avez-vous inventées pour le livre ? Je les ai inventées pour le livre. Aurons-nous enfin la chance de lire la version complète du "Petit Lutin Rose" de Monty Kensicle ? Vous voulez vraiment ? Avez-vous un nombre pré-défini de pages/mots à écrire par jour, ou allez-vous juste dans la "Zone d'Ecriture" pour n'en pas sortir avant de sentir que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? La théorie de la "zone d'écriture." Pourquoi Léo Mactof a-t-il ordonné à quelqu'un à la signature illisible d'abattre tous les pôles téléphoniques sur Rarely Ridden Road ? En un mot : Foudre. VDC est l'acronyme de quoi ? LET Qui est membre de VDC ? LET Bien, je pense que celà suffit pour le problème général. Merci encore pour le temps que vous avez passé à répondre à ces questions, dont j'espère recevoir les réponses bientôt. Avec mes sentiments respectueux, Mike Cuellar, Responsable de la Lemony Snicket FAQ. Version originale (en anglais) Mssrs. Handler and Snicket, I would first of all like to thank you in advance for whatever answers you feel you can provide in this interview. I realize some of the questions you won't be able to answer, and I fully expect to get more RAFO (Read And Find Out)'s then any real answers, and that's alright with me. Should you choose to answer any of the questions, be forewarned: I was planning to post this entire interview, uncensored, onto my website, in order to provide something interesting for your legions of fans, as well as possibly drum up some publicity (free publicity) for your next book, which we are all eagerly awaiting, I promise you. Should you reveal any information to me that you don't want the general public to know, let me know, and I will keep that information out of the interview. 1. Where and When did the story of the Baudelaire's first pop into your head? Was there any sort of inspiration, or did you just think, "Hey, what about a series of books that have three kids, and something really bad happens to them?" Well, I was looking through some books when I realized that they all had happy endings and I thought something where the characters have a really hard life would be good for a change. 2. Why, exactly IS Mr. Poe so naive? I mean, why doesn't he recognize Count Olaf for who he is when he sees him? If Mr. Poe were to realize that Count Olaf was Count Olaf then it would all add up to a pretty dull and boring book 3. Is there any particular person you have in mind when you are writing your books? Not really. 4. Will we learn the full back story of Beatrice, and what happened to her? You will eventually, but not for some time 5. For that matter, will we learn the full back story of everything that went down between Beatrice, and Lemony, and VFD? I haven't really decided yet. I thought maybe I could just give clues to the readers so that they could figure it out for themselves. 6. Will we ever get to see Lemony Snicket's face? Read and Find out 7. In the Editor's letter for The Hostile Hospital, there is a bit of a confusing segment which reads "(torn up section)...of Chabo, The Wolf Baby, and Madame Lulu... (Torn up section)" My question is, is Chabo the Wolf Baby? or are they two separate entities? Don't worry. You will find out in time 8. Are you surprised by the amount of success that the series has had in the literary market? What can I say? I was absolutely amazed. I thought I might sell a few but the amount that I did sell was, well I didn't expect the amount that I got. 9. Is there any possibility of that web site administrator, what's his name... Mike Cuellar... of him auditioning for the role of Count Olaf in the upcoming movie? There is a chance for anyone as long as they try their hardest 10. Is there any kind of connection between VFD and libraries? I would like to leave that one read and find out. 11. What is the "Sugar Bowl Secret"? ditto 12. How accurate is the Lemony Snicket FAQ? Which one? there are quite a few. 13. Who are your favorite writers? (not nessecarily people you would advise to others, just you favorite in general) I do quite like Stephen King but that is a personal choice. 14. Will we see the Quagmires again? Without answering fully, yes 15. Can you give us some of the highlights... excuse me... lowlights of Book 9? Read and find out 16. Would you be so kind as to take us step by step through the thought process that lead to the creation of the Lemony Snicket pseudonym? See number one 17. How did the Hook-Handed Man lose his hands originally? I haven't really decided yet. But I might make something up. 18. Why is Count Olaf so obsessed with Eyes? Why is his Tower room all filled with them? My initial thought was that his company would be obsessed totaly with eyes but then, After I had written the first book, thought that maybe only the one on the ankle would be appropriate 19. The Big Person Who Looks Like Neither A Man Nor A Woman- is this person a man or a woman? Haha, nice question, I haven't really decided yet I might write a book tying up all the loose ends like that one and question 17. 20. How do you think your series stands up to other famous Childrens' series, like The Oz Series? or Harry Potter? Or Narnia? I don't think I'm there yet but I'm hoping to get there 21. Do you listen to any type of music while you are writing? If so, what type of music do you listen to? I like classical music but I don't listen to it whilst writing 22. Is there any truth to the general rumor that Beatrice is, in fact, the Baudelaire's mother? some truth but not total truth 23. Is there any particular reason why Hector's hot air mobile home is called the Deus Ex Machina? Think, where have you heard that name before? 24. Who was the Baudelaire's father? Read and Find Out 25. At the end of the VFD Building Committee meeting (The VFD Social, I call it), what was the object that O pulled out and showed to everyone? Any truth to the rumor that it was a match? I was thinking something like a match or a lighter. 26. On pg 200 of the Unauthorized Autobiography, there is a picture of a man (presumably Mr. Snicket) leaning down and looking at something on the ground. The caption reads "I arrived too late- they'd already removed it." Removed what? Look at the top picture of that page. Does that picture remind you of a funeral? 27. How come, in all those pictures at the end of LSUA, that truck appears in so many of them? To carry a coffin 28. In the same set of pictures, there are two pictures of two separate ruins, both with the same caption: "...could not possibly have been at the same time." What could not possibly have been at the same time? read and find out 29. Is there any truth to the idea that those captions to those pictures refer to phrases that have been used at some other point in the book? to be short and sweet, yes 30. For all that, what does the header to the thirteenth chapter read? It's written very illegibly... It's just a scribble 31. The "Opening Lines" on page 177 of LSUA... were they really the original lines that you considered using, or did you make them up for the book? I made them up for the book 32. Will we get to read the full version of "The Littlest Elf?" by Monty Kensicle? Do you really want to? 33. Do you have a set number of pages or words that your write per day, or do you just go into the "Writing Zone" and not come out until you feel ready to finish for the day? The "the writing zone" theory. 34. Why did Al Funcoot have someone, whose signature we can't read, chop down all the telephone poles on Rarely Ridden Road? And Who was that someone? Saying one word: thunderstorm 35. What does VFD stand for? Read and Find Out 36. Who is in VFD? Read and Find out. Alright, I think that about covers it. Thank you again for the time you've spent answering these questions, and I hope to receive the answers soon. With all due respect, -Mike Cuellar -Site Maintainer of the Lemony Snicket FAQ Catégorie:Interviews